lostwargamefandomcom-20200214-history
Lost War 2: Wounded
''Wounds Wounded is the second game in the Lost War Series. It is not a Direct Sequel to Lost War! It is about a man named Roland who is vacationing with his friends. All goes bad when visiting the Xan Islands! Story In (Year to be Confirmed), a man named Roland Gold is out on a Vacation with his friends and Younger Brother in America. Bad thing is will seeing another State to go to from California, a man named Gary tells Roland to choose these Islands of Paradise called the "Xan Islands". When they get to the Island by boat they find that some People are getting Meleed with a Gun by other people. Roland goes up to one and tells him to stop only for him to get Kicked in the Head which Knocks him out. After Waking up he sees that he, Along with a 2 other friends, is tied up to a Post. The Kranian Leader, Lunar gets out a Handgun and aims it at Roland and says ''"What is it with people like you? They just come around thinking they can do anything... Well." ''She then moves the gun right to Rolands head ''"...You just LOST Everything. Well I'm giving you 1 minute to tell me why you came here!" ''At this point the Player will choose either to tell him or Just Bail. After picking Just Bail, The Player must mash a Button to get free of the Ropes. After Doing so you will have to run away. After running off into the Jungle, Roland passes out. After coming to, Roland finds that he has found by Swirl and tells him about his friends and what Happened. Swirl says that to find his friends he must break through the defences. He tells him about the Kranians and how some named Havoc helped destroy the main force. But since then Lunar has built up an even bigger one. After this point it is Open-world you can decide to go with Air and help Infiltrate the actual beginning Camp, take an easy way and go to another camp or just explore and Learn the Ring Island. After chosing the First Option you must fight through the camp using Guns that you learnt in the Army. You will eventually find that the Two friends were taken away from the Posts. After Busting into the Main Building. You will find your Best Friend, Tied up. You then must untie him and run off with Robert Heron. After saving him you bring him to Swirl's Village. After helping stop Kranian Ambushes and Attacks. Roland eventually learns of his girlfriend, Kate Bawson's Location. He then must fight his way through a Fort of Kranians and eventually finds Lunar who knocks him out. After coming to, Roland is back at Swirl's Village. He then learns that Kate has been taken to somewhere unknown. After finding out where two other friends are, Flower and Jayden, Roland must go to the Nightmare Island which has a Rare kind of Komodo Dragon called a Komodo Beast. After making it to another Fort he then finds the 2 friends but is captured and wakes up to find he is tied to a Wall. Down Below is a big Pit, Lunar comes in and says that Wrecking your Life is more fun than Breaking it. Roland then realizes that means that Lunar is going to Knock down the Building. Roland takes a deep breath and wrangles free of the ropes and falls. After Barely survivng The Player must find a Way back up before either; He gets hit by the Wrecking Ball or his friends do. After making it back up he unties his friends and makes a getaway on a Motorcycle with his friends driving a Jeep. After Saving his Older Brother on Hopper Island he must then finally face Lunar once and for all. After meeting her in the Stronghold she is sitting in a Chair tied up. Roland then says ''"Time to unmask you" ''and then takes off the Mask. He then almost passes out when he sees Kate's face. He then gets angry with her saying that she betrayed his friends and brother and him. He then gets knocked and finds he is at Swirl's Stronghold and is tied with the rest apart from Kate. Kate then comes up with a Machete and moves it to Rolands neck. The Player can choose either to Wrangle free of the Ropes or just give up. If The Player gives up, Kate will slice Rolands throat. Roland will then curse before the turns to the Credits. If The Player chooses to Wrangle free. Roland will kick Kate and get his hands free. After doing so Kate then comes through and apologizes for what she has done. Roland forgives her and tells her that before the leave the must elimanate the Kranians. The screen will cut to the words; to be continued. It will then cut to the Credits. Special Editions Xbox - The Extra Islands, Teeth Round Madness, Kranian Edition PS - The Extra Islands, Shotglaw Bonus, Xanian Edition, Tidal Assualt Direct Sequel 'Wounded 2 '''is the current sequel to wounded but is not Lost War 3. It will continue on where Roland and Kate must go to the Kran Islands and Kill Helga, The True Leader. Havoc will appear in Wounded 2 but will be a NPC.